


Into the Airwaves

by fulminata



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/pseuds/fulminata
Summary: Zaizen has to deal with yet another new station manager.





	Into the Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercurysensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurysensei/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sara!!!

Zaizen didn't really care that there was a new station manager. He also didn't pay attention to the rumors that the station's format would be changing. Mainly for the simple reason that he wouldn't change how he ran his time slot no matter who the hell was in charge. 

"And you must be Zaizen-san."

Zaizen's ears didn't perk up at his name, but at the distinct Kansai-ben in the man's voice. He turned slowly then looked up. _Too damn tall_ , he thought.

"Who wants to know?"

The man bowed, holding out a business card. "Oshitari Yuushi. New station manager for FM Tokyo Wave 73.1."

"I know the name of this station," Zaizen replied drolly, but took the card anyway and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Of course you do," Oshitari said, standing back up to his full height and giving Zaizen an easy smile. "If you need anything from me, my office is one floor up--"

"I also know where the station manager's office is."

"My cell is on there as well for after-hours concerns or questions."

Zaizen blinked at him. "I don't expect I'll be using it, but thanks anyway." He put his hands on his headphones, a signal to most people that he was done with them.

"When you have some time, I'd like to discuss your show. I have some interesting audience statistics," Oshitari said, ignoring the gesture.

"Do I have to?" 

Oshitari shrugged. "Not necessarily, but I recommend it if you wish to get a raise. Plus, it gives us a chance to get to know each other."

"I'd rather we didn't."

The new station manager seemed unaffected by Zaizen's attitude. "I look forward to listening to your show this evening, Zaizen-san. It was a pleasure to meet you."

With that, Oshitari left and now, studio empty, Zaizen was annoyed. Who the hell did that Oshitari guy think he was? Acting like he ran the place. Well, technically, _yes_ , he ran the place, but he wasn't the one going on-air 5 nights a week. What a pompous jerk. 

He put on his headphones and set back to work. The last thing he needed was distractions from new management.

\--

Zaizen had just finished recording a few voiceovers for his show when a knock came on his studio door. Without checking to see who it was, he waved them in, hoping it was either Kirihara or Hiyoshi with a can of red bean soup or some potato chips or something. 

"If you aren't here with snacks, leave."

"No snacks, I'm afraid, but I do have news."

That _voice_. Again. Zaizen internalized a groan. "You don't listen very well to instructions."

"I could leave and come back with snacks, but that would take much too long."

"Or you could just leave." Zaizen heard a hum then a sigh. "No need to get dramatic," he said, turning around in his chair to find Oshitari casually leaning against his soundboard. "What the--?! Get away from that! You're going to mess up my presets." He pushed the offending body parts away and checked the sliders. "You are _so_ lucky I have this memorized."

"I expected no less of you."

"That's creepy, but thanks... I think."

"You're quite welcome. Now, my news. I've listened to your show for the past week. As you know, the owners want to take the station in a more contemporary, popular direction, including your show. Now, I have convinced them to let you keep your current format for the next 6 months--"

"No."

"I'm not done."

"I know, but listen. This happens every time we get a new you," Zaizen said, gesturing to Oshitari. "I can keep my format and they'll keep an eye on the ratings. If my ratings are higher than the other shows, I get to keep the status quo. If not, then I change to fit in with the rest of the station or I get fired. Simple process. I'm 3 for 3."

Oshitari took off his glasses and rubbed a lens with the corner of his untucked button down which, Zaizen thought, was completely unprofessional of him, being the station manager and all that. Even if it was technically after regular business hours, it didn't mean the guy got to slack off in presentation.

"Hmm, I see. Care to make a wager? If you go 4 for 4, I'll never bug you except for the occasional email and, of course, all mandatory staff meetings. If you don't, you and I will work together to either keep you here with a new show in a new format or a new position with another station."

Zaizen frowned. He loved the sound of the first one, but then Oshitari had to go and ruin it with the second. "And how often will you bother me until the 6 months is over?"

"One or two times a week, so long as there are no emergencies."

"For how long?"

"Ten minutes at the most," Oshitari said, finally putting back on his glasses. "I'll bring a snack each time."

Zaizen paused, narrowing his eyes at the station manager. "Why are you bribing me?"

Oshitari had the gall to look insulted. Zaizen had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

"I am doing no such thing. Do you really think that little of me?"

"To be honest, I don't think of you at all." Which was a lie. Zaizen couldn't get the man's stupid voice out of his head. Regardless, he kept his face neutral. Oshitari looked like the kind of guy who would jump upon any slight shift in expression.

"I see... But no, it's not a bribe. I'm a fan of your show and want you to succeed. Of course, you're a very independent DJ, so I want to give you the room you need while also satisfying the requirements of my position."

"Still skeptical, but fine. I'll email you a rider of approved snacks."

\--

The following Monday saw Zaizen's in-studio mini-fridge stocked with cans of red bean soup and a giant fishbowl next to his phone filled with a variety of fun-sized KitKats.

"Dude," Kirihara said, barging in and grabbing one of the corn-flavored KitKats from the top of the stack. "This is fucking awesome."

Before Zaizen could retrieve the candy, Kirihara had already shoved the entire thing into his mouth. "Did whatever hole you crawled out of not teach you any manners?"

"Sanada-san tried before he left the station," Kirihara said with a shrug then reached for the bowl again. Only this time, Zaizen swiftly smacked his hand away. "The hell was that for?"

"Those are mine. Get your own."

"You're a stingy bastard."

"Tell me something I don't know."

This seemed to stump Kirihara for a few moments. Zaizen had to bite back a smile. It was hilarious watching the guy come up with something."

"Yeah, well... I've already unlocked Bayonetta _and_ Palutena in Smash Ultimate."

"Fuck you. No you haven't."

"Have too! The Switch is in my studio. I'll get it and then you can owe me for being a jerkface."

Zaizen hated this. And Kirihara. "Fine, but if you're lying, you're taking me out for ramen tonight after my show."

"And which ramen place do you happen to frequent, Zaizen-kun?"

"Yo, Oshitari-san!" Kirihara greeted with enthusiasm. "Z and I were just talking about Smash Ultimate. Do you play?"

"My cousin and I played last night, actually. He thinks by being Sonic he's automatically the fastest character in the game. A few rounds against Wii Fit Trainer had him rethinking that."

"Seriously? What's your friend code? I'll add you and we can play sometime."

"I'd quite enjoy that, Kirihara-kun," Oshitari said. "How about I email it to you later? I don't have the information on me at the moment."

"Ah, yeah, that's totally fine. Thanks!"

Zaizen had no idea what he was just witnessing, but it annoyed the fuck out of him. "Don't you have a show to prepare for, Akaya?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the clock.

"SHIT! Excuse me, Oshitari-san," Kirihara said quickly, running out of the studio towards his own.

"Can you just _not_?"

Oshitari cocked his head slightly to one side. "Can I not what, exactly?"

"Whatever that was," Zaizen said, motioning in the general direction of Kirihara's studio.

"I think you'll find I have a good rapport with all of your peers," Oshitari said. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe "Also, that I do have a life outside of the station which happens to include playing many video games."

Zaizen clicked his tongue. "For the record, this is your first visit of the week. You either have one more or this is the only one."

"Don't worry. I'm keeping my end of the bargain, Zaizen-kun. Did I get the right snacks? Your rider was very detailed. I appreciate that."

"Yes, you did. Thank you." It didn't escape him that Oshitari had switched to a more familiar honorific.

"You'll let me know if you need a refill, hmm? Email's fine. Include the ramen restaurant if you would be so kind. I'd like to try it sometime."

Oshitari gave Zaizen a small smile then pushed himself off the doorframe to head in the opposite direction that Kirihara had taken.

\--

Sure enough, Kirihara had unlocked both Bayonetta _and_ Palutena before he'd had a chance to unlock even R.O.B.. Zaizen told himself it was because Kirihara didn't work as much as he did and not because he had rearranged his schedule to avoid running into Oshitari on the way out of the station each evening and therefore didn't have enough time in his day to really grind as much as he needed to. Either way, he was annoyed.

"I hate you. Did you know?"

"You tell me once a day," Kirihara said, landing a punch with Cloud against Zaizen's Zero Suit Samus.

"Good. I'd be disappointed if you thought I didn't," Zaizen replied, saving his character from falling off the cliff with a quick jump dash move.

"Sure you would." Kirihara leaned closer to the television. "By the way, I invited Oshitari-san. He's gonna text me when he's online so we can link up to play."

Zaizen froze just long enough for Cloud to knock Zero Suit Samus off the map. "Fuck."

"You should've seen that coming," Kirihara remarked as Cloud bounced around the battlefield. "Getting sick or something?"

"No, dumbass." Zaizen shook away whatever _that_ was and focused on kicking Kirihara's stupid character to death.

\--

Hiyoshi dropped the month's stats on top of the newest issue of _Music Magazine_. He leaned over the DJ's shoulder and pointed to his time slot.

"You're down. That's not good."

"Shut up. There's always a lull when a new term starts." Zaizen tried to push the report out of his way to continue reading the article about the South London music scene.

"True, but this lull has lasted three weeks longer than average."

 _Fuck_.

"It's fine. You worry too much," Zaizen said, waving Hiyoshi away. "We do this every year and the same thing happens. You bitch. I tell you to stop. You bitch some more. My ratings come back up and kill it. Pull the stick out of your ass and bitch at Kirihara about his numbers."

"I don't have to," Hiyoshi said, smugly. "His ratings are higher than yours."

Zaizen blinked, put down his magazine, and pulled the report close.

"Right here." Hiyoshi's finger landed on Kirihara's time slot. The 3 to 6pm when schools were getting out all the way to those going home after club duties or work . "Ten points more than the same time period last year. He hasn't changed much besides the music and the ads, but it's working. Unlike your show. Demographics have flipped too."

"I _can_ read," Zaizen said, scanning over the numbers and wishing that there was a mistake somewhere to shove into Hiyoshi's face.

"There were some doubts."

Zaizen ignored the jab. "Has Oshitari seen these?"

"Probably. I haven't hand-delivered them, but they were passed out to the necessary people this morning." Hiyoshi slid the report out of Zaizen's hands then patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck keeping your job."

\--

Zaizen knocked three times before he heard a muffled "come in." He was about to start ranting and raving about the ratings and how they didn't matter when he noticed Oshitari was on the phone. The station manager was slightly facing the window, but Zaizen could tell something was up given that the normally talkative man was mostly silent.

A few moments later, Oshitari motioned for him to sit then held up a hastily written note. "No more than ten more minutes if you don't mind waiting." Zaizen shrugged it off. There really wasn't much point in going back to his booth. He had finished recording all the ads he needed to do and wrote up copy for what he wanted to discuss on the show that night. At least in Oshitari's office, he had a decent view of the Skytree and the clear blue surrounding it.

When Oshitari finally hung up, it was closer to twenty-seven minutes, but Zaizen didn't mind too much. The idiot had a good profile and it was downright disgusting how well the light highlighted the blue in his hair.

"I'm afraid my note wasn't quite accurate. My apologies," Oshitari said, turning his chair to face Zaizen. "How can I help?"

 _You can help by not being stupidly attractive_ , Zaizen thought. "Apparently my ratings suck."

"That's a nice way to put it." Oshitari leaned back and propped his feet on the corner of his desk. "Disastrous was the word my boss kept using. I thought it was a touch overdramatic. I tried to assure him that everything would be fine and to trust me. You'd think being friends with someone for over 10 years would give you some kind of leverage, but that isn't the case."

"So you spent however long on the phone talking about how shitty my show is?"

"Only the last bit. The first hour was him asking for advice on what he should get his partner for their anniversary. He's notoriously picky, so it takes ages."

"Who's picky? The friend or the partner?"

Oshitari sighed. "Both. My friend more than the partner. He still hasn't quite caught onto the fact that his partner prefers gestures of romance over material ones. My New Year's wish every year is that he finally understands. Anyway, yes, your ratings. I wouldn't normally care about these numbers except I did make a deal with the owner and you only have 3 months left to turn it around. Unfortunately, it doesn't look too promising, but I did say I would let you do what you wanted, so how do you plan to fix it?"

Zaizen would much rather be talking about Oshitari's friend and his partner, sadly enough. Actual work-related discussion was depressing. At least he could mock the guy. He shrugged. "I guess I can change my ads to match what everyone else is doing."

"Do you think that will really help?"

"How do I know? I play music, talk for a bit, play some ads. Rinse, repeat until my time's up. It was working until we started playing popular stuff."

The station manager hummed thoughtfully. "I have a suggestion. Ask Kirihara-kun what the most requested songs are during his time slot. Play the top 5 in the middle of your show. Throw your charming commentary in between. At the end, tell your listeners that if they don't like those songs then request something and you'll play it for them."

"You want me to cater to the listener? I didn't get into radio to be controlled by the whims of the masses and their bad music opinions."

"It was only a suggestion," Oshitari said, raising his hands conciliatorily. "In any case, you got into radio because you love music. Of course you're not going to like it all, but expanding your repertoire might not be such a bad idea."

"Is that why you got into music?"

"No. My family was expecting me to become a doctor which I did, but it became predictable, so I volunteered to do this for my friend to see what else there was. I still moonlight at the hospital on weekends. I'd be disowned if I didn't."

So Oshitari was practically a genius on top of being absurdly attractive. Life was unfair. "Okay fine. Two weeks of your idea, but if it sucks and I hate it, I'm going back to my way."

"You already hate the idea," Oshitari pointed out, taking his feet off of the desk and resituating himself in his chair. "But two weeks. I'll have Hiyoshi and his team monitor the numbers and I'll have them before you go on that following Monday."

"If it succeeds?"

"You give me the name of your favorite ramen place, so I can finally try it."

"When it fails?"

"Does that matter? You get to go completely back to your old format."

Zaizen didn't really want to share his favorite ramen place, but also didn't trust whatever else Oshitari might ask. "Deal."

\--

After two weeks of KinKi Kids, SKE48, Nogizaka46, TWICE, Hoshino Gen, BTS, and then some, Zaizen was done. How Kirihara did this every single day was beyond him. All the red bean soup in the world couldn't save his ears. Not even a secret EP released by one of his favorite artists was enough.

"You're going to hate me," Oshitari started as he stepped into Zaizen's studio.

"Who says I don't already?"

"Point taken." 

Oshitari set a summary of the ratings in front of him. The frown on Zaizen's face deepened as he scanned the page. This _definitely_ was not how he expected things to go. Maybe he could pin this on Kirihara. His almost-perpetual happiness had infected the masses, obviously.

"As much as you don't like it, the change is working."

Was it just him or did Oshitari actually sound disappointed? Zaizen shrugged and held up the paper. "It's practically paid torture," he said.

Oshitari sighed. "I've put in a word with another radio station who has a similar format to what you prefer. Ryou said he'd kill to have you. Apparently they've been trying to poach you from here for awhile now."

"Yeah, no thanks. The station manager there is--"

"New. Ryou took over a few months ago. The old one transferred to Fukuoka."

"Oh."

"Well, at least keep it in mind. There's only a partial rush."

"Whatever. Go back to your swanky office. I have a show to prepare for."

\--

Kirihara cheered loudly. He had won yet another brawl and Zaizen's losing streak extended. It was pissing him off.

"I hate you."

"Then why keep playing with me?" Kirihara asked, as he scrolled through the arena options before their next match.

"Hiyoshi won't. Kamio doesn't have the patience. Kaidou gets frustrated too easily."

"What about that one guy, with the red hair? Not Kamio," Kirihara quickly added at the end.

"Tooyama? Hell no. The last time we did that I had to replace two controllers. Guy doesn't know his own strength sometimes."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Of course you did," Zaizen said, leaning back into the couch cushions. "How do you like the new format?"

Kirihara sent Kirby flying. Sucked to be that player. "Eh, the music sucks, but I've gotten a lot of manga read since I don't have to really think too hard about what to play. I just add the phone and email requests to the queue and slip in the occasional new release. I got it on lock. No lie. Kinda thought you would by now too."

"Why?"

"I dunno. No one argues with station management as much as you do."

"That's only because they're trying to make me do something I don't want to. Popular music isn't my thing."

"And a lot of people are over EDM," Kirihara stated, sending a kick from Bayonetta into Zaizen's Palutena. "The only other thing I can think of is that you like hanging out with Oshitari which is fine cause he's cool. We should play with him again. He's surprisingly good with the Wii fit trainer."

Zaizen about choked on air. "I do not. How dare you accuse me of that?"

"You talk to him a lot in your studio," Kirihara reasoned. "And everyone knows how much you don't like people in there, so you must've made an exception."

"I didn't! He's insufferable and doesn't take no for an answer. He constantly barges in."

"Piyo said he saw you giving Oshitari 'bedroom eyes.' Whatever the fuck that means. I doubt it though. I've never seen you look anything other than completely disinterested."

"I'm going to murder him," Zaizen said. "Both of them, actually."

"Nah. Don't," Kirihara said as the match ended, another victory claimed. "Can't play _Smash_ in prison."

\--

Even if Kirihara had a point, it was a stupid point and even though Zaizen wasn't going to murder anyone, he thought about it. If voodoo was real, he would have tiny dolls of both Hiyoshi and Oshitari sitting in his backpack, a multitude of pins sticking out of the little wax and cloth effigies. 

"If you've come to tell me I suck, save your breath."

"I didn't think you preferred to suck anyway," Oshitari said.

The innuendo wasn't lost on Zaizen and he glared at the station manager. "What now?"

"Just checking in. Seeing how everyone is doing. Your ratings are steady, but I know you aren't happy, so I'm wondering what I can do to help."

"Go away."

"I've tried that and it doesn't work." Oshitari grabbed the chair usually meant for guests and sat down. "I genuinely want everyone to succeed. Including you, so really. Let me help."

Zaizen looked at him for a long moment then went back to queueing up music for his broadcast. "My six month grace period is up in a week. I didn't fulfill my end of the bargain, so give me the number of your friend who has been trying to poach me and I'll give him a call."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Zaizen answered, purposefully not looking in Oshitari's direction. "And don't get all sappy on me. I know you'll find someone to compliment the station better than I can."

\--

Over the next week, it struck Zaizen how strange it was to not be bothered by Oshitari. No good mornings. No good luck on your shows. Nothing. And, as much as he was loathe to admit it, he hated being ignored. Especially by Mr. Too Tall and Too Good Looking.

On his last day, Zaizen had shoved in an empty duffel bag into his backpack to pack everything up. He had already taken home the radio awards and other paraphernalia from various artists, so the only things left were the things too big to fit into his bag. Upon arriving at the studio, there was a note taped to the door. 

_My office at your earliest convenience. - Oshitari_

Zaizen rolled his eyes. He figured he would be able to do one last show. Sign off for good and let his audience know that they would hear from him soon. Not be replaced at the start of the day. Annoyed, he dropped off his bag and trudged up to Oshitari's office.

"He's on a call, but he'll be with you shortly," said the station manager's secretary. Zaizen noticed that she wasn't his regular lady, but he didn't care enough to ask. "Would you like tea? Or coffee?"

"I'm good. Thanks though."

There was a buzz then she nodded at him to go in. He hesitated for a moment. Why the fuck did it feel like he was back in school, about to be reprimanded?

Taking a deep breath, Zaizen squared his shoulders and walked in... to find Oshitari's office laid bare with the exception of boxes.

"The fuck?"

"You're staying. I hope you didn't pack up your studio," Oshitari said brightly. "That was Ryou. Nothing important you need to worry about."

"No. No. What. The. Fuck. Is. This?"

"I'm leaving. Isn't it obvious?"

"I got that much, but _why_? It should be me, not you."

"Well, I suppose that's true, but I think if you left, the station would suffer. Ratings don't count for everything. I had Hiyoshi look at social media and online traffic. Your traditional ratings might be lower, but your online exposure kept going up until you took my advice. My final act as your station manager is to free you from restrictions. Go back to what you were doing."

"That's just great. Now I have to deal with another new station manager who doesn't know good music from a hole in the ground."

Oshitari gave him a bit of a smile. "You'll be fine. Keigo trusts my judgment. He won't hire anyone that will screw things up for you."

"You didn't... super screw things up." It was the closest thing to a compliment that Zaizen was going to give. 

"I appreciate that," Oshitari said, slinging a bag over his shoulder. 

"You're leaving _now_?"

"Oh, don't act like you won't be happy to see the last of me."

"I will, but that's not the point!"

Oshitari looked at him curiously. "If you wanted me to stay--"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I just figured you'd at least stay until the end of the day. You know. Like most people do."

"I would, but I'm heading to Osaka. My father and uncle are throwing an anniversary party for my grandparents and I want to help set up."

"Oh. I guess that's a good reason."

"Perhaps, when I get back, you could finally give me the name of that ramen restaurant you like so much. Kirihara-kun's been rather tight-lipped about it."

Zaizen was going to have to give Kirihara something for that. Like beer. "Uh, maybe."

"If you don't want to give me the name, maybe we could meet over lunch. My treat."

If Zaizen could have any superpower, he would pick invisibility at this exact moment. "Sure, I guess. I mean, since I basically got you fired or whatever."

"Excellent. I'll call you in a week or so," Oshitari said. "I hate to rush you out of my office, but--"

"No, right. Train to catch." Zaizen moved towards the door. "Safe trip."

"I could walk you to your studio, if you wanted. It's on my way," Oshitari offered as they walked out of the office.

"I know where I'm going. Besides, I'm gonna bug Kirihara before I get started."

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Zaizen-kun."

"You too, I guess."

Oshitari laughed. "I'll take that," he said, giving a slight bow when they arrived at the elevator.

"I'm going to take the stairs," Zaizen said after bowing in return.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Oshitari stepped inside and gave a small wave. "Good luck on your show. I can't wait to hear it."

"Thanks." Zaizen raised his hand in a similar gesture, dropping it once the doors closed.

\--

"Tonight's show is dedicated to the most insufferable, annoying station manager I've ever had the displeasure of working with. Have fun in Osaka, Oshitari-san."


End file.
